Puzzle
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: "Todo parecía ir yendo bien. Ella estaba bien. O al menos eso creía la gente que la rodeaba. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ella era muy buena actriz. Lily quería enamorarse. A pesar de todas las malas relaciones que había tenido, ella seguía creyendo en el amor verdadero y en los finales felices." - ONESHOOT.


**Bueno, aquí vengo con otro oneshoot, pero he de avisaros que este es cortito.**

**No me termina de convencer porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre una pareja que no sea Dramione.**

**No sé, espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._

···

**PUZZLE**

Lily siempre había sido una chica enamoradiza. Siempre pensaba que el chico con el que estaba en ese momento era su amor verdadero.

Pero luego todo se acababa y ella, a pesar de estar dolida, nunca sufría como pensaba.

Tras la ruptura, se auto-convencía a sí misma de que los hombres eran cerebros mononeuronales que sólo atendían a sus instintos más primarios.

Por eso, Lily decidía pasar completamente de todos ellos hasta que apareciese el hombre de su vida.

Pero, al cabo del poco tiempo, acababa pecando de inocente porque un nuevo chico la conquistaba y ella volvía a repetir los mismos errores de siempre.

Todo este círculo vicioso estuvo repitiéndose durante años hasta que, por fin, a sus diecinueve primaveras, tomó la decisión de esperar de verdad.

Todo parecía ir yendo bien. Ella estaba bien. O al menos eso creía la gente que la rodeaba.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que ella era muy buena actriz.

La gran mayoría de sus amigos, primos, primas e incluso sus hermanos tenían una pareja oficial con la que llevaban años y no había planes de ruptura.

Lily iba de chica fuerte e independiente, pero lo que su gente no sabía era que ella se sentía sola y vulnerable.

Lily quería enamorarse. A pesar de todas las malas relaciones que había tenido, ella seguía creyendo en el amor verdadero y en los finales felices.

Lily quería enamorarse de un hombre que le correspondiese. Quería a alguien que la despertase por las mañanas con un beso de buenos días. Quería a alguien que le dijese lo guapa que estaba cuando ella peor se sentía. Ella quería a su Romeo; eso sí, un Romeo con el que poder vivir una larga vida.

Pero, a pesar de tener todas esas esperanzas, Lily sentía una opresión enorme en el pecho cada vez que alguien la abrazaba.

Ella sabía que sus amigos y su familia la querían con toda su alma, pero ella quería recibir otro tipo de amor. Necesitaba recibirlo.

Y, en vistas de los acontecimientos, Lily sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que, de verdad, alguien le entregase ese amor de forma incondicional.

Una parte de ella pensaba que, si tardaba tanto en aparecer, sería porque alguien allá arriba le estaba haciendo un hombre a su medida, como si hubiese pedido un vestido por encargo.

Pero la otra parte de ella creía todo lo contrario: que jamás encontraría al hombre indicado para ella porque estaba condenada a morir como una vieja solterona rodeada de gatos.

Lily quería vivir un amor como el de sus abuelos maternos; que, a pesar de los años, nunca caducaba.

Quería vivir un amor como el de sus abuelos paternos; porque, a pesar de no haberles conocido nunca, por las fotos que había visto sabía que ellos se amaban incondicionalmente incluso en la muerte.

Lily quería un amor como el de sus padres: un amor capaz de afrontar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiese en sus caminos.

Los años pasaron, y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía veintitrés años y vivía aún con sus padres.

Lily estaba ya a punto darse por vencida y comprar su primer gato cuando le vio.

Un chico alto, delgado pero fuerte y con el pelo rubio entrando en la casa que estaba enfrente de la suya mientras cargaba con una caja.

Lily, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación, frunció el ceño.

Hacía tiempo que alguien no despertaba su interés de ese modo. Y lo más desconcertante era que sólo le había visto cargar una caja de cartón en sus brazos.

Lily no se despegó de la ventana en toda la tarde; de forma que pudo ver cómo el chico rubio entraba y salía de la casa continuamente; a veces con cajas en los brazos, y otras con las manos vacías.

Pasaron los días y Lily vigilaba la casa vecina desde su ventana, esperando volver a ver al chico misterioso. Pero éste parecía haberse desvanecido.

Lily se enfadó consigo misma; ya que había vuelto a ilusionarse por alguien con quien no tendría futuro alguno.

Así que tomó la decisión de comprar su primer gato.

Y eso hizo.

Cuando volvía de la tienda de animales con el gato entre sus brazos y entró en su vecindario, vio al chico misterioso saliendo de su casa con aire distraído.

Pero entonces, sus ojos se encontraron.

Lily no creía haber visto jamás unos orbes azules tan hermosos. Se quedó, literalmente, sin aliento.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose en silencio, pero cuando sintió que sus mejillas ardían, bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

–La verdad es que te creía más valiente, Potter –dijo él de repente–. Ah, no. Cierto –sonrió de medio lado antes de terminar la frase–, se me olvidaba que los valientes no espían por la ventana a sus vecinos.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella sorprendida–. ¿Te diste cuenta?

–¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta? ¡Si apenas te moviste! –contestó él ampliando su sonrisa.

–Un momento –dijo Lily, olvidando la vergüenza que estaba pasando por haber sido pillada–, ¿cómo sabes quién soy?

–Vaya, me ofende que no te acuerdes de mí –contestó él.

–Si nos conociésemos sabría quién eres –dijo ella a la defensiva.

–Crecimos juntos, Lily –dijo él mirándola intensamente–. Nos tuvimos que mudar a América por el trabajo de mis padres, por eso perdimos el contacto.

–Entonces, ¿pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos?

Él Asintió.

–¿No vas a decirme quién eres?

–Si te lo dijese perdería todo el misterio, ¿no crees? –contestó él volviendo a sonreír de medio lado.

–Apuesto lo que sea a que disfrutabas sacándome de quicio.

Él rió, pero cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo mirándola con una intensidad que provocó que el corazón de Lily latiese con fuerza.

–Sí, pero no le estiraba de las coletas a cualquiera, pelirroja.

Fue entonces cuando todo cobró sentido para Lily. Fue como un puzzle viejo que dejó a mitad hace años porque perdió la pieza esencial. Intentó reemplazarla con otras, pero jamás dio resultado porque sólo había una pieza que encajase en ese lugar.

–Lorcan –fue todo lo que Lily dijo.

Y fue también lo único que hizo que la sonrisa de él llegase hasta sus ojos.

Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de devolver el gato…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Llevo un tiempo pensando en centrarme en otras parejas en vez de hacer sólo Dramiones, y una noche que no podía dormir me vino esta idea a la cabeza. He empezado también un fic con el pairing Rose-Scorpius. Está a medio hacer y está siendo más largo de lo que pensaba; así que no sé si será un oneshoot, un short-fic o incluso un long-fic. De todas maneras, hasta que no lo tenga completo no lo empezaré a subir; porque Rose y Scorpius son una pareja que me encanta y quiero estar al cien por cien segura de que el fic sea perfecto.**

**No he terminado los exámenes aún; todavía me quedan cuatro por hacer, por eso sigo desaparecida. Y, como creo que ya dije cuando subí _Reencuentro_ hace unas semanas, no sé cuándo volveré a aparecer por aquí porque estoy estancada con _Mar, sol y luna_. Este verano intentaré sacar tiempo para seguir adelante con todos los proyectos que tengo a mitad, pero si no subo nada a es porque allá donde voy a veranear no tengo conexión a internet.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, dejo de aburriros con mi monólogo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad.**

**Y ya sabéis, si os gustaría que hiciese historias sobre otras parejas en vez de sólo Dramiones, podéis pedírmelo con un review. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta os dedico alguno... **

**Vale, suficiente con el chantaje jajaja.**

**Espero que todo os vaya bien.**

**Besos y feliz verano,**

**P.**


End file.
